HF 014
7:02:11 PM Jamaros: So, previously... 7:03:27 PM Jamaros: After going to the long abandoned Sacred Stone Manor and uncovering a potential Illithid plot, you guys rushed to the Mage's Guild to inform William Steelfarmer. 7:04:32 PM Jamaros: Only to find out that they knew about it already, as Oserik turned out to be a Mind Flayer in disguise and had attacked the Guild, murdered and partially ate Witch Hunter Commander, Cime Ravensgard, and then was killed himself. 7:05:45 PM Jamaros: You guys went into the sewers to get the notes of Martin's ritual to implant people's souls into objects as semi-immortal bodies. Down there, you met the organized street urchins who apparently follow a young, but charismatic leader, Dodger Sleights. 7:06:34 PM Jamaros: He led you to Martin's lab (with only one monster battle in the way, with a human-wolf chimera monstrosity), and destroyed a strange pillar within it. Also, he is apparently magic. 7:07:04 PM Jamaros: You guys got the notes, came back to the Guild Hall, resurrected Cime into her shield, and...here's where we pick up. 7:08:10 PM Jamaros: You are in the healing ward, which you now notice, is covered in paint, bones and other assorted bits from clearly failed rituals. One horrifying one is a more nature-y looking one with a twisted, broken gnome form in the center of it. 7:08:57 PM *** Rune had chased after Quill! *** 7:09:02 PM Jamaros: The five people, William, Koorak, Esme, and the unnamed Cleric and Druid, are also all still there. 7:09:13 PM Jamaros: And yes, Quill and Rune have left. 7:10:12 PM Jamaros: Koorak, after a nod from William, proceeds to escort the cleric and druid out and appears to be offering them some kind of sweet root. 7:11:41 PM Jamaros: Esme turns to you all. "Um...thank you." 7:11:55 PM *** Creed sits down, seemingly a little tired *** 7:12:29 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Yes, yes. Thank you." 7:12:48 PM Creed: "I'm more surprised that it actually worked, from the ramblings of a crazy man." 7:13:06 PM Jamaros: The red gem on Cime's shield glows and then projects out, forming a small holo-Cime on top of it. 7:13:22 PM | Edited 7:17:10 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well, we do know it was successful at least twice before." 7:13:31 PM Creed: "That is true." 7:13:39 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Huh...neat." 7:14:10 PM Hank: How did you do that? 7:14:22 PM Jamaros: Cime: "I don't know. I just sort of...did." 7:14:32 PM Creed: "Can you see all around you like that?" 7:14:36 PM Jamaros: Esme: "We will have to take many notes." 7:14:50 PM Creed: "I think we have a bigger issue on hand first." 7:14:53 PM Hank: Taeral can you do that 7:14:58 PM Jamaros: Cime starts looking around. "Much as I could before. But everything looks a lot bigger. ...I don't like it." 7:15:25 PM Creed: "It probably looks bigger because you're a small... um... smaller... version of yourself." 7:15:26 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, wait, no, Taeral's with Rune. Nevermind, he's not here.)) 7:15:49 PM Hank: ( ok ) 7:15:53 PM Creed: (( pretend Esme said it then? )) 7:16:33 PM Jamaros: ((Yes)) 7:16:56 PM Creed: "So Esme, Cime, what can you tell us about mind flayers? Any weaknesses?" 7:17:28 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well, the sword seemed to work pretty well." 7:17:32 PM Jamaros: Esme: "As did lightning." 7:17:56 PM Creed: "Anything that you know from possibly reading about them?" 7:18:07 PM Hank: and we should probably deal with the manor Oserik was using as a base 7:18:19 PM Creed: "That's my idea, yeah." 7:18:40 PM Creed: "It's a nice place, maybe once we kick out the residents we can move in." 7:19:19 PM Jamaros: William: "Not sure that's the wisest move. We'd considered it for your home before. But there were...complications." 7:19:29 PM Jamaros: William: "And given recent events." 7:19:35 PM Hank: A nice place dead fish people ritual rooms I say burn it 7:19:39 PM Creed: "Monster complications?" 7:20:04 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Why wasn't I made aware of this?" 7:20:08 PM Creed: "Well if there's ritual rooms, we can discard the contents, which will put it basically back to normal. Just purge it a few times with clerics." 7:20:13 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Steelfarmer?" 7:20:48 PM Hank: Or burn it to the ground seems a lot safer 7:21:16 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I'm not sure you can burn stone, Officer Agosto." 7:21:24 PM Creed: "I'm sure it has good property value, once you purge it." 7:22:16 PM Hank: Still where did the fish people come from? 7:22:16 PM Jamaros: Cime: "I definitely side with the purging and burning plan." 7:22:27 PM Creed: "That's because that was part of your job." 7:22:49 PM Jamaros: William: "Well, given where it resides...I'd guess the fish people came from another plane of existence." 7:23:07 PM Creed: "I'm going to go ahead and guess that Oz got his hands on one of these eggs." 7:23:20 PM *** Creed pats the egg in her lap *** 7:23:32 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Yes, I was about to ask about that." 7:23:39 PM Jamaros: Cime: "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?" 7:24:08 PM Creed: "I don't remember the person that gave it to us but I got it off the hands of a person in our party. It matches my magical aura so I thought I should keep it." 7:24:39 PM Jamaros: ((You don't know how Rune got it. Far as you all know, she's always had it.)) 7:24:58 PM Creed: (( -shrug- I forgot that it was rune that let creed hold/keep it )) 7:25:21 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Well, that is ferociously disconcerting." 7:25:30 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Not our problem anymore, sis." 7:25:41 PM Creed: "You wanna talk about it or play the pronoun/adjective game with it?" 7:26:34 PM Jamaros: Cime hmpfs. She is very unused to being this small and powerless. She prefers it when she is scarier. 7:27:00 PM Jamaros: William: "It's quite alright. I knew it was gonna end up with you eventually." 7:27:12 PM Creed: "Bit cruel towards the person that used the object to help save your soul." 7:27:30 PM Jamaros: William: "I'd suggest being very careful about whom you let see it in the future, though, Crieta." 7:27:43 PM Creed: "Creati." 7:27:55 PM Jamaros: William: "My mistake." 7:28:02 PM Creed: "It happens." 7:29:00 PM Creed: "I know of where two more possibly reside." 7:29:12 PM Jamaros: William: "Do you?" 7:29:23 PM Creed: " Possibly ." 7:29:29 PM Jamaros: William: "Good, keep it to yourself." 7:29:38 PM Creed: "Easy enough." 7:29:39 PM Jamaros: Cime: "You cannot be serious!" 7:29:53 PM *** Creed looks Cime dead in the eyes. "I am." *** 7:30:05 PM Jamaros: Cime turns to William now. 7:30:29 PM Jamaros: Cime: "This devil-woman is nothing but trouble. The lot of them are. You cannot just let them wild." 7:30:50 PM Jamaros: William: "Cime, I've been wanting to tell you this for years, and for once, I am going to." 7:31:00 PM Jamaros: William: "Shut the hells up." 7:31:02 PM Creed: (( because she's itty bitty )) 7:31:34 PM Jamaros: Cime's form seems to grow redder. 7:32:28 PM *** Rune returns, with Taeral and Quill! *** 7:32:46 PM *** Rune eyes Cime. *** 7:32:49 PM Quill: Sorry, had to use the water closet. It's been awhile. 7:32:50 PM *** Rune eyes Creed. *** 7:32:55 PM *** Creed slightly waves to Rune *** 7:32:57 PM Rune: Now what? 7:32:59 PM Creed: "Welcome back." 7:33:20 PM Quill: Huh. Hey, Tarael, can you do that? 7:33:29 PM Quill: Make a tiny see-through version of yourself? 7:34:04 PM Rune: He's at eye-level in the staff. ... well, for an elf. 7:34:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I don't know. I don't even know how to begin trying." 7:34:34 PM Creed: "William, can I have a word with you?" 7:34:44 PM Jamaros: William nods and walks out with Creed. 7:35:26 PM Rune: The same way you'd normally cast without arms, I suppose. 7:35:43 PM Rune: She didn't sell us to an ogre while I was in the hallway, did she? Or adopt a hydra? 7:35:48 PM Jamaros: Taeral's face scrunches up and he makes various straining noises. But nothing happens. 7:36:01 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I don't even think we have a hydra." 7:36:03 PM *** Anna looks over at Cime. "Completely ignoring that thorny bit of the conversation, your predicament reminds me of a friend who got stuck in a Magic Jar-type attack, and stuck in an item about the size of her head, unable to move, talk, or look around, but still capable of sight. This certainly a step up from that." to an early stage of her own construction *** 7:36:44 PM Rune: The problem in that scenario would be the hydra having us. Probably for dinner. 7:37:03 PM Hank: No hydras just a conversation 7:37:28 PM Rune: Possibly breakfast. Depending on the time of day. 7:37:50 PM Anna: She and William got Cime mad enough that she turned red. 7:37:55 PM | Edited 7:38:31 PM Hank: Do Hydras have specific defined meals? 7:38:11 PM *** Quill looks around. "Oh, good." *** 7:38:47 PM Rune: Oh. 7:38:49 PM Jamaros: Cime: "I was red to begin with! You cannot read me like some children's book! Stop trying!" 7:38:59 PM Rune: ... I don't know, that's quite an interesting question. 7:39:20 PM Rune: How did she make you angry, anyway? She makes a lot of people angry. It's a special skill. 7:39:36 PM Anna: I am not. Merely making an observation. I am sorry. 7:39:43 PM | Edited 7:40:42 PM Hank: William told Cime to shut up 7:39:58 PM Hank: And they were talking about the egg thing 7:40:16 PM Rune: Oh. The thing that powered the ritual to keep Cime alive, yes. 7:40:41 PM Hank: apparently it worries Cime 7:40:48 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Yes. Thank you for that. We didn't get a chance before you and your boyfriend had to step out." 7:41:07 PM Rune: Oh. Well I suppose we can put her back to being dead. But that... doesn't sound like a good idea to me? 7:42:08 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well...that's sort of something we should discuss with you." 7:42:25 PM Rune: Being dead? 7:42:33 PM Rune: I've never been. 7:42:39 PM Rune: And I don't think he's my boyfriend. 7:43:07 PM Quill: Probably not. 7:43:18 PM Quill: She's never bought me dinner. 7:43:57 PM Rune: You never asked to be bought dinner. 7:44:29 PM Anna: Hmmm, perhaps you could ask about a golem body of some sort. I don't know if you can use magical items in that state, so you might need one that follows voice commands. 7:44:40 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Um...not to taint all of this with business...but we probably have some stuff to discuss before you leave today." 7:45:04 PM Quill: Like what? 7:45:18 PM Hank: What kind of business? 7:45:48 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well, first, in thanks, you should know that I will be rushing Creed's papers to join the guild through, assuming she is still interested." 7:46:15 PM Jamaros: Esme: "She will start as a junior member under your care, Rune, if you are ok with that. And I will personally back her registration." 7:46:18 PM Quill: That's good? I'm sure she'll be grateful. 7:47:34 PM Jamaros: Esme: "And I'm sure Cime will clear all your records from the Witch Hunters. Give you guys a fresh start, along with the Erinyes you are keeping." 7:47:55 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Get on with it, Esme." 7:48:24 PM Jamaros: Esme: "...right...um...and we shall make sure to put in a good word for you...with those who shall...replace us." 7:48:44 PM Hank: What do you mean replace you? 7:48:51 PM Anna: You're retiring? 7:49:10 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Well, I can't exactly lead from my state, can I?" 7:49:16 PM Rune: I don't see why not. 7:49:25 PM Jamaros: Cime: "The Hunters would have me planed the moment they saw me." 7:49:31 PM Rune: Taeral does perfectly well giving orders and instructions in there. 7:49:41 PM Rune: Well it's not my fault you lead a bunch of idiots. 7:50:03 PM *** Quill looks at Esme. "What about you?" *** 7:50:39 PM Rune: Besides, you know as well as I do that Creed won't listen to a word I say. 7:50:59 PM Jamaros: Esme: "In order to convince her to let us save her, I agreed to step down so we could go and research this more fully. See if we can find a more functional form or more permanent solution." 7:51:46 PM Jamaros: Cime: "And we're not idiots, we're cautious." 7:51:52 PM Hank: How do your replacements get chosen does someone get promoted? 7:52:42 PM Jamaros: Esme: "We will have representatives meet with the council to pick new heads for our charters. If you like, you may sit in, and we can recommend you as a voting party." 7:52:57 PM Rune: That sounds good. 7:53:10 PM Quill: Wait. How can you clear our records with the Witch Hunters if they'd banish you to the Phantom Zone if they saw you? 7:53:57 PM Jamaros: Cime: "I can still dictate a letter. No one will know of this, outside of this room. And no one will know of why I am stepping down." 7:54:28 PM *** Quill thinks. "Okay, that makes sense. " *** 7:55:19 PM Hank: And the witch hunters won't be suspicious 7:55:30 PM Anna: One thing that you might want to look into is a fully mechanical body. I'm sure the gem that holds you could be used as a core. 7:56:02 PM Rune: That's a good idea. 7:56:33 PM Jamaros: Esme: "The guild works in tandem with the Hunters. I shall deliver it personally, and it should go through, unscrutinized." 7:56:38 PM Anna: You might be able to hook it up so that slight fluctuations in its aura cause the limbs to move and... into technobabble 7:57:01 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Don't be ridiculous. No one's ever been able to craft a functional autonomous metal form." 7:57:08 PM Quill: She knows quite a bit about the subject. 7:57:21 PM *** Anna stops mid-sentence. *** 7:57:31 PM Quill: Remember that quite a bit about your current circumstance is rather... unprecedented. 7:57:42 PM Anna: Right. Just... stating a theory. 7:57:43 PM Jamaros: Cime: "...hurm...true." 7:58:25 PM Hank: So is that everything? 7:58:41 PM Rune: What do you think, Taeral? Is it possible to have a fully functioning metallic form? 7:59:41 PM Anna: We do have people in-city who study that sort of thing. One of them optimized my containment suit. I've shed a lot of unnecessary mass, and greatly increased mobility. 8:00:42 PM Anna: I'm a leper, if you haven't heard. The suit is necessary to prevent the spread of contagion. 8:00:57 PM Anna: I assume you have, though. 8:01:05 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...it has potential, I suppose. We're in such an unprecedented state, it is hard for me to tell what would or wouldn't work, even within the realms of known possibility." 8:01:36 PM Jamaros: Esme: "It is something to consider." 8:02:04 PM Jamaros: Esme: "If you mean the twins, they exist below the sky docks, anyhow. We can stop by on our way out of the city." 8:02:28 PM Anna: Yes, that is who I meant. 8:02:32 PM *** Creed walks in with William *** 8:03:07 PM Jamaros: As they walk in, William says, "I am so glad to hear you want to purchase a hydra. I've been looking for a place to keep that." 8:03:35 PM Creed: "A hydra would be an interesting pet." 8:03:42 PM Quill: Say, what do you know about Sarron Dynne? 8:03:46 PM Anna: in celestial Ruinous Powers, no. 8:03:53 PM *** Quill is asking Cime. *** 8:04:06 PM Hank: But does it differentiate between mealtimes? 8:04:26 PM Jamaros: Cime: "The ambassador. Wise man, that one. Not sure I'd trust him with anything I cared about, but he's a politician, so, that's expected." 8:04:31 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Why?" 8:04:56 PM Quill: In a completely unrelated subject, what do you know about 'Krrf'? 8:05:22 PM Rune: And Sarron's slithery son. 8:05:33 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Why would I know anything about krrf?" 8:06:03 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Or Sarron's son? I don't think I've ever even met him." 8:06:30 PM *** Quill shrugs. "Law enforcement and all that. Lots of drugs have magical components and all. Just a shot in the dark." *** 8:07:01 PM Jamaros: William: "Krrf is not magical. So, I tend to handle it. Should I know something about it?" 8:07:21 PM Jamaros: ((Can we take a fifteen minute break, guys. My dog is being a brat and needs to go out.)) 8:07:47 PM Creed: ( awh ok )) 8:12:41 PM *** Quill shrugs. "I don't know anything about your strange surface drugs. I'll catch you up when we're done here, William." *** 8:13:20 PM Jamaros: ((Back)) 8:13:57 PM Jamaros: William nods, confused. "Ok." 8:14:06 PM | Edited 8:15:04 PM Anna: I used to be a slumdweller. I've seen people in the throes of krrf addiction. It is about as far from pretty as you can get. 8:14:35 PM Jamaros: Esme: "Well, we will keep you updated as things continue." 8:14:44 PM Jamaros: Esme: "And, I guess we can break for now." 8:15:27 PM Jamaros: Esme: "I have catching up to do with my sister." 8:16:05 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Yes. Lots to discuss. Plans to make. I'd say it was a pleasure to see you all, but..." 8:16:07 PM Rune: All right. Oh, and William, we're going to want all the fruit we can get. ... you can probably take it out of my pay if you want. 8:16:28 PM Jamaros: William: "I will provide you some more." 8:16:31 PM Anna: I'll leave, then. Best wishes, I suppose. 8:16:45 PM *** Quill waves and leaves! *** 8:16:56 PM Rune: I mean on a regular basis. We made a deal with some people who don't want scurvy. 8:16:58 PM *** Anna similarly exits the room. *** 8:17:04 PM Creed: "I need to get back to our house anyway. I have training to do, it was nice to help the previous high commander live again." 8:17:18 PM *** Rune follows Anna. *** 8:17:34 PM Jamaros: Cime: "Yes, yes, your work is appreciated. Now, please leave." 8:17:34 PM Hank: Hank follows the group 8:17:43 PM Jamaros: William follows you all out as well. 8:18:36 PM *** Rune pats Taeral. "I'm just glad you're all right." *** 8:19:22 PM Jamaros: Taeral turns towards you. He was clearly focusing on projecting himself until then. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Did something happen?" 8:20:01 PM Jamaros: William: "It is never a dull moment around here, is it?" 8:20:13 PM Rune: No, just... helping with the spell, that's all. You went all dim. It was very concerning. 8:20:42 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Oh, yes. I felt a little weakened. But I feel better now." 8:21:20 PM Jamaros: So, you guys all exit the guild? 8:21:28 PM Anna: yeh. 8:21:42 PM Hank: ( yes ) 8:21:47 PM Rune: Thank goodness. I get worried when people wander off or get dim. 8:21:56 PM Creed: ( yep ) 8:21:58 PM Rune: And why did she think Quill was my boyfriend, anyway. 8:22:02 PM Rune: ((Yeah!)) 8:22:21 PM Jamaros: William: "I think it was because the two of you went off on your own for a bit." 8:22:36 PM Quill: Clearly we're the best looking. People just tend to assume that good looking people pair off. 8:22:48 PM Anna: Well, you two do spend a great deal of time together, and it can be assumed that you are not siblings. 8:23:05 PM *** Quill pulls out the letter. "The dragonborn ambassador passed this off to us, William." *** 8:23:11 PM Rune: Then it would be you and Hank, not you and me. 8:23:21 PM Jamaros: William takes it and begins reading. 8:23:54 PM Jamaros: Taeral looks between Hank and Quill. "You know, I can totally see it." 8:24:15 PM Rune: Exactly. 8:24:50 PM Quill: Eh, Hank's not my type. No offense, Hank. 8:25:33 PM Hank: Hank will just walk to the carriage 8:25:57 PM Jamaros: William finishes the letter. "This is most interesting. Any chance I can hold onto this?" 8:26:36 PM Quill: Sure. It's more your department than ours anyway. And I already took notes on it. 8:27:50 PM Creed: "Oh, Quill, did you finish deciphering that book for me?" 8:27:53 PM Rune: What is the letter? 8:27:57 PM Jamaros: William: "Thank you. Please, do yourselves a favor, and go have fun doing something quiet and not dangerous." 8:28:15 PM | Edited 8:28:59 PM Hank: Is that possible for us? 8:28:18 PM Creed: "Nope." 8:28:42 PM Jamaros: William: "It's apparently an intercepted letter about an illicit deal going down at the Green Dragon in a couple days." 8:28:43 PM Anna: Only sometimes. 8:31:16 PM Rune: Oh, that one. 8:31:34 PM Rune: Well I suppose we could start a knitting circle...? 8:31:43 PM Quill: The one you just gave me last night? Not yet. I'm working on it, but it's slow going. IT's archaic undercommon. More illithid vowels, less drow consonants. 8:32:19 PM Jamaros: William: "So, did Creed tell you about your colors?" 8:32:44 PM Anna: Very little. 8:33:32 PM Anna: She said the orange one was for me, so I infer that I am orange. 8:34:34 PM Creed: Creed's eyes flash their usual flashing at times and she points at each person, telling them the colors of what they would match with. "Hank, you are Green, Quill is Blue, and Rune is Yellow." 8:34:47 PM Rune: I hate yellow. 8:34:52 PM Creed: "You're stuck with it." 8:35:18 PM Quill: Colors? What colors? 8:35:30 PM Creed: "Colors of our magical auras, and the colors of the eggs." 8:35:46 PM Jamaros: William: "I was explaining to Creed earlier, each color corresponds to state from which one draws power from." 8:36:09 PM Jamaros: William: "Hers is red, which is about will and passion." 8:36:56 PM Jamaros: William: "Anna's is orange, which is about compassion, mostly." 8:37:19 PM Jamaros: William: "Yellow corresponds to ambition and a desire to always better oneself." 8:37:31 PM Rune: I'm fine the way I am. Hmph. 8:37:59 PM Jamaros: William: "Blue is about desiring information and knowledge." 8:38:17 PM Jamaros: William: "And green is about protection. Either yourself or others." 8:38:34 PM Jamaros: William: "Creed wanted to know, and I figured the rest of you should know." 8:38:56 PM Anna: The information is certainly welcome. 8:39:09 PM Jamaros: William: "Any other questions before I leave?" 8:39:43 PM Quill: Hmm. I suppose not. 8:39:49 PM Rune: What was with the acorn baby? 8:40:05 PM Jamaros: William: "I am very confused on that too. What acorn baby?" 8:40:41 PM Quill: Rune found an acorn in her head around the time she had a vision. She thought it was because of you. 8:41:12 PM Jamaros: William: "Well, if she had a vision, it probably came from the tree of space and time." 8:41:19 PM Jamaros: William: "But baby?" 8:41:35 PM Quill: Acorns, baby trees. 8:41:47 PM Rune: Tiny tree babies. 8:41:49 PM Rune: Obviously. 8:42:14 PM Jamaros: William: "Well, you were fighting under that tree for a while. I guess one just fell out and onto your head." 8:43:07 PM Hank: Would you like a ride William or are you going to root travel? 8:43:19 PM Rune: All right, just don't reproduce on me anymore. 8:43:34 PM Jamaros: William: "I don't reproduce. I am not the tree. I live in it." 8:43:56 PM Jamaros: William: "I believe I will root travel. It gets me back much faster." 8:44:47 PM Jamaros: William: "So, have a nice day." 8:44:53 PM Rune: Oh. Well tell your house not to reproduce on me, then. 8:45:03 PM Jamaros: William: "I will do so." 8:45:18 PM Jamaros: William turns, walks away, a SHLOOP vanishes like before." 8:46:13 PM Hank: Ok let's have Clip and Clop take us home then. 8:46:50 PM Rune: Is that what you've named them? I like it. 8:47:36 PM Quill: Sure, we should check up on the guests. Maybe after that we can go to a pub or something. Maybe that Dragonborn place we went to the other day. 8:49:02 PM Anna: Perhaps. 8:49:04 PM Hank: Also I didn't want to mention while William was here but I found a journal in martin’s place that seemed similar to my father’s journal 8:49:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "What?" 8:49:44 PM Rune: Did it set you on ice? 8:50:00 PM Hank: It didn't do anything 8:50:23 PM Quill: Similar how? 8:51:03 PM Hank: I will show the journal to everyone 8:52:34 PM Jamaros: He pulls out this journal. The page he opens it out to have writing similar to the one in both Hank and Quill's books. However, flipping through, you see most of it is actually in common script, but the words make no sense. Save for one you find on a few pages. "MARQUIS". 8:53:24 PM Quill: Marquis. 8:53:36 PM Quill: That mean anything to anyone? (Can I roll History or whathaveyou?) 8:53:45 PM Jamaros: You may. 8:54:24 PM Hank: Taeral have you seen this before or know How Martin got it? 8:54:30 PM Quill: ((Nope.)) 8:54:48 PM Hank: I saw the name marquis in my father’s journal 8:54:55 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I haven't seen this. But the common pages are written in a code we used to share back in University." 8:54:58 PM Creed: (( are we all rolling here? )) 8:55:04 PM Rune: And it was mentioned by the elves we got the egg from. 8:55:05 PM Hank: With a warning not to deal with him 8:55:07 PM Jamaros: ((Anyone who wants to can)) 8:55:30 PM Anna: 22 8:55:33 PM Creed: (( 18 for me )) 8:55:34 PM Rune: The first egg, the one that wasn't hideous. 8:55:48 PM Creed: "You're talking about the red one I have?" 8:55:54 PM Rune: Yes. 8:56:16 PM Creed: "Well you aren't wrong, it certainly is pretty." 8:56:27 PM Quill: Wait, we have more than one egg? 8:56:38 PM Creed: "Not yet." 8:57:06 PM Anna: We don't have more than one, but we know of the location of at least one more. 8:58:18 PM Quill: Where? 8:58:45 PM Hank: Taeral you will be able to decipher the code that the journal is written in? 8:59:24 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I believe I can." 8:59:39 PM Rune: I can turn the pages. 8:59:52 PM | Edited 9:00:22 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "That would be appreciated." 9:00:00 PM | Edited 9:01:47 PM Anna: Also, I think I remember what that name was. Marquis of Karberas was a servant of the youngest child of Oberon and Titania. 9:00:13 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:00:15 PM Hank: The question is does it react like the other journals? 9:00:35 PM Quill: I was just wondering the same thing. 9:00:42 PM *** Quill pulls his Tome of Shadows out of his satchel. *** 9:00:42 PM Rune: Probably electricity or acid or something. 9:00:54 PM Anna: He was of the Autumn court, if I remember correctly. 9:00:57 PM Rune: What are the four elements for them? 9:01:13 PM Jamaros: The book does not seem to react to the Tome of Shadows. 9:01:32 PM Anna: GOOFED. SEE ABOVE 9:01:48 PM | Edited 9:02:23 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:02:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral begins reading the book. I am assuming you are all riding at this point. 9:03:00 PM *** Quill pulls out the other book he recently got from the twins, the book of stories, looking for any references to the Marquis . *** 9:03:10 PM *** Anna has turned into a cat, to save space. *** 9:03:19 PM Jamaros: Roll investigation, Quill. 9:03:24 PM *** Rune turns pages for him, and starts taking dictation from Taeral. *** 9:03:54 PM Quill: ((8)) 9:04:02 PM Quill: (( 8 )) 9:06:17 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "These appear to be notes on his work. All different attempts towards immortality." 9:06:35 PM Creed: "Oh... fun." 9:06:58 PM Rune: Why was he so obsessive about that, anyway? I don't suppose Martin was him. 9:07:16 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I doubt it. Martin was very human for as long as I knew him." 9:08:04 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I think it was my fault, probably. I would live so much longer than he would. I think...I think he was jealous." 9:08:09 PM Jamaros: Taeral's face falls. 9:08:56 PM Rune: Well there are other ways of dealing with that than killing your boyfriend. 9:08:56 PM Hank: You can't blame yourself for martin’s actions 9:09:28 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Wait, wait! Go back!" 9:10:08 PM *** Rune does. *** 9:11:21 PM Jamaros: Taeral looks over the page again. "Another lost cause. Zachary and Snyder's lives were restored, but they've become Nothics now. I have gotten through on my looking glass. Maybe this Marquis from my dreams can aid me." 9:12:23 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Day 317. Success. I have connected through to the Feywild. It is not as I expected. The colors. No contact yet." 9:12:37 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...he was connecting across the planes." 9:13:05 PM Quill: Do we know that this was Martin? Or were they just notes that Martin was working from? 9:13:42 PM Creed: "Are we sure this isn't Oserik?" 9:13:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "It was him. The other notes are unmistakably him. And he was getting visions of this Marquis, I assume." 9:13:54 PM Creed: "Or Oz, for that matter." 9:14:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "He lists himself by name a few times. Mostly about how he shall revolutionize the world." 9:15:22 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "These next bits are not code. The language just changes randomly." 9:16:06 PM Quill: The Feywild can really screw people up. 9:17:11 PM Rune: Is that what happened to you? 9:17:48 PM Quill: ....ouch. 9:17:57 PM Quill: That was unprovoked. 9:18:12 PM Rune: Well something must be wrong with you, you're hanging around us. 9:18:24 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Now I take offense at that." 9:19:35 PM Rune: Taeral, you don't have a choice, I have to carry you around, remember? 9:20:17 PM Quill: So, here's a story about how the Marquis agreed to serve Karabas until he found a name that he liked, because he had no name himself. 9:20:22 PM Anna: for a bit 9:21:12 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I think I found more code. Let me see here." 9:22:01 PM *** Rune moves him closer. *** 9:22:04 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Success. The spirit can be held. It can move and act on its own. The dealings have been worth it." 9:22:10 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...dealings?" 9:22:45 PM Hank: Does that mean he made a trade or something with this marquis? 9:23:08 PM Jamaros: Hank, make an animal handling check. 9:23:26 PM Quill: Could be. 9:23:41 PM Quill: Or he found someone else in the Feywild to deal with. 9:24:16 PM Hank: (16. ) 9:24:20 PM Jamaros: There's a large crack in the road. You successfully maneuver around it, but the back is jostled a bit. Rune, can you make a dex check for me real quick? 9:25:59 PM | Edited 9:26:33 PM Jamaros: A folded paper slips out of the journal. Rune, you manage to grab it. It seems to be printed on different paper than the rest of the pages. 9:27:14 PM Josie: This one's different. Here. 9:27:19 PM *** Josie opens it up and shows it to Taeral. *** 9:27:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "No, it's more of that writing from the other books. The handwriting's very different though. Much neater." 9:28:07 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Do you still have a Decipher Script spell handy? Maybe you can translate it that way." 9:28:18 PM Anna: Mew? 9:28:33 PM Jamaros: ((are you a cat now?)) 9:28:41 PM Quill: ((She's been a cat.)) 9:28:46 PM Josie: Right. 9:28:50 PM Jamaros: ((oh)) 9:28:54 PM *** Josie casts Decipher Script and checks the writing. *** 9:31:55 PM Josie: Oh... dear. 9:32:02 PM Josie: Martin was a lot worse than we thought. 9:32:06 PM Quill: Uh oh. 9:32:12 PM Anna: Miu? 9:32:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "What?" 9:32:22 PM Josie: It's a contract. 9:32:23 PM Hank: How? 9:32:30 PM Creed: "Oh, fun." 9:32:41 PM Josie: Between Martin and the Marquis. Martin got the soul transference knowledge, Marquis got the bodies. 9:32:55 PM *** Anna looks rather perturbed, which is quite easy for a cat. *** 9:33:17 PM *** Josie pets Anna. And her own kitty, whoever sees more amenable. *** 9:33:25 PM Creed: "Sounds like a devil, then." 9:33:53 PM Quill: Or just a fae. Contracts aren't exactly exclusive to the hells. 9:34:00 PM *** Anna is quite receptive to chin-skritchies. *** 9:34:15 PM Creed: "Contracts are used between devils and fae, yes, but at least this excludes demons." 9:34:26 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...all the bodies? Like...my body?" 9:34:30 PM Hank: Why would the marquis want the bodies, and does that mean that Taeral’s body is somewhere? 9:34:33 PM Josie: Yes. 9:34:34 PM Creed: "It's possible." 9:34:38 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:34:52 PM Josie: ... I'm sorry. We didn't think to burn it. It's all right, we'll get you a new one. 9:35:19 PM Quill: ...where did you leave it? This was before I joined up with you guys. 9:36:12 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Last I remember, it was in my home when...when Martin sort of blew everything up." 9:36:46 PM Quill: Have you been back to your home since you got trapped in there? 9:36:52 PM Hank: The bodies from the killer were collected in the morgue. Then sent to the families 9:37:49 PM Hank: Potentially Taeral’s body would still be in the morgue? 9:38:25 PM Josie: ... I suppose we had better go look. I wanted soup. 9:38:27 PM *** Josie sighs. *** 9:38:47 PM Hank: We don't all have to go 9:39:15 PM Quill: That's true. 9:39:35 PM Josie: If we don't all go they'll all come alive and beat up on whoever does. 9:39:55 PM Hank: That is a pessimistic outlook 9:40:14 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I suppose we could wait until tomorrow." 9:40:22 PM Josie: Besides, there's only one carriage. 9:40:25 PM Josie: And no, we shouldn't wait. 9:40:47 PM Hank: I can drop you guys off then head over there real quick 9:41:03 PM Josie: I think we should all go. 9:41:19 PM Hank: I thought you wanted soup? 9:41:33 PM Jamaros: You are approaching the HQ at this point, btw. 9:41:44 PM Josie: I'm not going to want any after this. 9:41:45 PM *** Anna is currently a small grey kitten, by the way. *** 9:41:53 PM Quill: We'll stop in, check on things, then head out. 9:41:53 PM *** Josie cuddles the Annakitty. *** 9:42:09 PM Anna: Mew! 9:42:16 PM Hank: It will be easier to get in the morgue without a big group 9:42:37 PM | Removed 9:43:11 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 9:42:51 PM Jamaros: Sorry, I will not comment. 9:43:04 PM Josie: Well, you can go in and we'll wait for the screams. 9:43:19 PM *** Josie pats Taeral absentmindedly. *** 9:43:46 PM Jamaros: As you get to your home, you notice the door is open and chunks of stone are out front. Indicating either work on your walls...or a fight. 9:43:59 PM Quill: ... I hope they're working on the walls. 9:44:00 PM Jamaros: Or anything really, you don't know. 9:44:05 PM Josie: .... me too. 9:44:27 PM Jamaros: Is everyone going in, are some staying in the carriage, who's doing what? 9:44:44 PM *** Quill is going in. *** 9:45:03 PM Hank: Hank will stay with the carriage for now 9:45:23 PM *** Anna heads towards the house carefully, looking around. She turns into a humanoid on her way out. *** 9:45:35 PM Josie: ... Taeral? Do you want to go with Hank or stay here? 9:45:37 PM Creed: Creed will follow. 9:46:31 PM Anna: perception to look for suspicious things, or friendly workers. 14 9:46:38 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Hank, shall we go alone?" 9:46:56 PM Josie: .... do you want me to come with? 9:47:30 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I would like it. But if you want soup, I'd understand." 9:47:42 PM Hank: If you want to but we should head over now 9:47:42 PM Josie: No, I'm going with. 9:48:08 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, if I am reading this right, Hank and Rune take Taeral to the morgue. And the rest are going inside. 9:48:08 PM Josie: Let's go. 9:48:16 PM Hank: Yep 9:48:36 PM Quill: (I already said I went in, so I guess so.) 9:48:59 PM Jamaros: Those of you who enter the house see that an entire wall between two cells is gone. 9:49:01 PM Josie: ((You guys get to make sure the devilwomen didn't burn the place down!)) 9:49:13 PM Jamaros: You also find Belza and Helga moving a hunk of stone. 9:49:14 PM Creed: (( they wouldn't have! )) 9:49:28 PM Quill: ((At this point I just assume that whatever group I'm not with gets the more interesting story.)) 9:49:38 PM Creed: (( lol )) 9:49:46 PM Creed: (( you didn't have to come in. )) 9:50:22 PM Quill: ((Well, what happened was that Quill got out to check in and then Rune and Hank rode off after we got out. :p )) 9:50:45 PM Creed: (( rip )) 9:51:28 PM Jamaros: Helga waves as you come in. 9:51:38 PM Jamaros: Helga: "Hey...so...uh...this is new." 9:51:53 PM Creed: "No troubles, I assume?" 9:52:13 PM Jamaros: Belza looks annoyed, but she always looks like that. 9:52:19 PM Jamaros: They drop the stone. 9:52:43 PM Jamaros: Helga: "Yeah, no. The other one explained things. In my head. Which was weird." 9:53:08 PM Quill: Have they been helpful? 9:54:25 PM Jamaros: Helga: "Extremely. This one...uh...Belza, right?" 9:54:29 PM Jamaros: Belza nods. 9:54:35 PM Jamaros: Helga: "She can lift a whole lot." 9:55:50 PM Creed: "I'm not surprised, honestly." 9:56:53 PM | Edited 9:57:22 PM Creed: "And the other one?" 9:57:00 PM Creed: "Where is Tiprus?" 9:57:12 PM Jamaros: Helga: "Helping Torra in the kitchen. 9:58:21 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:58:55 PM Jamaros: Tiprus comes out. She is only wearing her torso armor and helmet. The armor on her arms and legs has been removed. Belza looks disgusted and looks away. 9:59:14 PM Jamaros: It basically looks like she's wearing an armor version of shorts and a tee-shirt...kinda. 10:02:27 PM *** Quill waves. "Creed, do they have any other clothes or is it just all armor all the time?" *** 10:02:46 PM Jamaros: ((You only picked them up with what they had on)) 10:03:17 PM Creed: "We haven't gone shopping for actual clothing for them yet. Last time we went out we just got beds." 10:04:08 PM Anna: Welp. That's not exactly something I could have predicted seeing. 10:04:16 PM *** Anna looks away. *** 10:04:53 PM Quill: Well, we should probably get them some normal non-armor clothes. 10:05:12 PM Anna: Probably. 10:08:51 PM Creed: "That was the plan when we got back, but if they're busy helping with renovations it can wait for later." 10:08:51 PM *** Quill looks at Helga. "Anything else? Any messages? Assassins come for us while we were away?" *** 10:09:59 PM Jamaros: Helga: "...um...no...there was a gurgling from the basement. Not sure what that was about." 10:11:39 PM Creed: Creed will go check the basement. 10:11:53 PM *** Anna will accompany her. *** 10:12:44 PM Jamaros: The door is locked. 10:12:48 PM *** Quill goes too. *** 10:12:59 PM Creed: well you know what this means. 10:13:18 PM Creed: (( fail rolls GO )) 10:13:28 PM Creed: "Did someone change the lock?" 10:13:48 PM Creed: (( it was an 8 btw )) 10:14:12 PM Jamaros: Helga holds out a key. "Wanna try this? We found it in the wall today." 10:14:30 PM Creed: "Sure...” Creed tries the key. 10:14:56 PM Jamaros: It works. The door opens. 10:15:18 PM Quill: That's.... weird. 10:15:22 PM Creed: Dark vision if it's dark, but Creed will progress nonetheless 10:15:34 PM Jamaros: Do you guys follow creed? 10:15:35 PM *** Quill goes too. *** 10:15:54 PM *** Anna tags along, quite wary. *** 10:16:24 PM Jamaros: Ok, you guys all go down. Those of you with no darkvision just see a lot of blackness. 10:16:37 PM *** Quill conjures dancing lights. *** 10:16:53 PM Jamaros: The lights bounce around the room, revealing a mass at the far side. 10:17:04 PM Jamaros: It looks like that. 10:17:27 PM Creed: (( I don't see anything )) 10:17:39 PM *** Quill swears in drow. *** 10:17:52 PM Jamaros: ((You guys don't see a map?)) 10:17:58 PM Quill: ((I see it.)) 10:18:01 PM Creed: (( I see a blank white map )) 10:18:11 PM Creed: (( there it is )) 10:18:21 PM Creed: (( oh snap, two quills )) 10:18:25 PM Creed: (( what is this sorcery )) 10:18:34 PM Anna: WHAT. 10:19:01 PM Jamaros: It is moving, and it is growing. 10:19:04 PM Quill: ((Can we make checks to identify the monstrous shoggoth? 10:19:45 PM Creed: "One of you go get Tiprus and Belza." 10:19:56 PM Jamaros: Give me an arcana check. 10:20:14 PM Creed: (13 arcana) 10:20:15 PM Anna: 18 10:20:35 PM Quill: ((12)) 10:23:11 PM Jamaros: You see it getting bigger. 10:23:57 PM | Edited 10:26:03 PM Anna: That Horror is a Gibbering Mouther. It's essentially a lot of dead bodies mashed together with magic. 10:24:01 PM Jamaros: And I'd like everyone to roll initiative. 10:24:05 PM Quill: Ohhhhh, good. 10:24:33 PM Creed: "Great..." 10:25:14 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, I got that wrong. Gibbering Mouther. But, you know, whatever)) 10:25:58 PM Anna: alright. Edit is a thing. 10:26:13 PM Quill: I for one am very happy that the Hellmouth we sleep over is dormant, aren't you? 10:26:17 PM Jamaros: Anna's first. 10:27:00 PM Jamaros: Anna, do what you wanna do. 10:28:02 PM Creed: "Doesn't look very dormant to me." 10:28:16 PM *** Anna casts Moonbeam on the thing, then is Bear. *** 10:28:29 PM Anna: GROOOOOOOOAR! 10:28:53 PM Jamaros: Ok, what's the save again? 10:29:19 PM Anna: 13 10:30:05 PM Jamaros: ((...now, I mean, what do I roll?)) 10:30:55 PM Anna: Sorreh. 10:31:18 PM Jamaros: It makes its save. Roll Damage. 10:31:58 PM Jamaros: Ok, 11 damage. It seems to burn a little, but not much. 10:32:04 PM Jamaros: It looks pretty hearty. 10:32:56 PM Jamaros: Ok, Creed, your turn. 10:33:05 PM Creed: hmm 10:33:37 PM Anna: any case, it looks like you took my advice! 10:33:58 PM Jamaros: Given the size of this room, I will say every two space is five feet, instead of one. 10:34:23 PM Creed: Creed will prepare shocking grasp and take her weapons out. 10:35:17 PM Jamaros: Ok. 10:35:26 PM Jamaros: Sorry, did either of you wanna move? 10:35:44 PM Creed: Nope, Creed doesn't wanna get near that thing. 10:36:30 PM Anna: for reminding me. 10:36:54 PM Jamaros: Ok. Then it's the mouther's turn. 10:37:12 PM Jamaros: First, I need Anna to make a wisdom save. 10:37:47 PM Anna: 7 10:38:47 PM Jamaros: Anna, the various voices of the mouther gibbering get to you, overpower you. You cannot take a reaction and are stuck until your next turn. 10:39:11 PM Jamaros: Oh, and I forgot. Roll damage for the moonbeam. 10:39:49 PM *** Anna claws at her snout. "RWURRUUUUU" *** 10:40:33 PM Jamaros: He makes his save, so it's halved again. 10:40:51 PM Creed: wait hold up uh 10:40:54 PM Creed: what about Quill? 10:41:06 PM Quill: ((I'm after the monster.)) 10:41:16 PM Creed: (( oh I thought he skipped you somehow )) 10:41:21 PM Creed: (( just making sure! )) 10:41:46 PM Jamaros: The mouther moves up and bites at you. 10:42:05 PM Jamaros: I'm guessing a 14 misses, Anna? 10:42:45 PM Anna: a bear, no. It hits. As I said, animals have craptastic AC, usually. 10:43:15 PM Jamaros: He ends his turn by growing. As he does so, some of his burning vanishes. 10:43:18 PM Jamaros: Quill. 10:44:43 PM *** Quill is going to cast a Hex on the monster with a bonus action, then blast it. *** 10:45:25 PM Jamaros: That hits. 10:45:33 PM Jamaros: A nice chunk of it is blown off. 10:45:33 PM *** Quill blasts it for a total of 9 damage. *** 10:46:59 PM Jamaros: Unless you wanna move, it's now Anna's turn. 10:47:25 PM Quill: I'm staying where I am. 10:48:40 PM *** Anna attempts to maul the thing, hopefully ripping off some good chunks. *** 10:49:06 PM Anna: drops her teeth. 10:49:15 PM Jamaros: Wait, sorry. 10:49:23 PM Jamaros: Roll another WIS check first. 10:49:52 PM Anna: 13 10:50:30 PM Jamaros: I'm sorry, you don't do any of that. 10:50:49 PM Anna: confused bear noises 10:51:00 PM Jamaros: In your madness from the gibbering you instead...attack the closest thing to you. 10:51:03 PM Jamaros: Which is the mouther. 10:51:07 PM Jamaros: ...so, you do. 10:51:15 PM Jamaros: Roll damage for the claws. 10:51:25 PM Quill: ((What a roller coaster!)) 10:51:42 PM Creed: (( what thrills!! )) 10:51:50 PM Jamaros: ((Stupid dice)) 10:52:02 PM Creed: (( I love it )) 10:52:06 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, two crazy things going at once)) 10:52:53 PM Anna: continues! 6 10:53:18 PM Jamaros: ((You do some damage. Anything else?)) 10:53:52 PM Anna: nah. 10:55:34 PM Jamaros: Creed, your turn. 10:55:47 PM Creed: How far is the door to the basement? 10:56:10 PM Jamaros: Up those stairs. 10:56:15 PM Creed: perfect. 10:56:36 PM Creed: Creed will take a deep breath, and activate her thaumaturgy to make her voice louder before shouting in her tongue. 10:57:33 PM Creed: (( from the point of the door )) 10:58:04 PM Jamaros: You call out...maybe they heard you...you'll find out. 10:58:12 PM Jamaros: For now, that's your turn. 10:58:16 PM Creed: Indeed. 10:59:47 PM Jamaros: Now, it's turn. 10:59:59 PM Jamaros: It will attack Anna. 11:00:12 PM Jamaros: And miss, horribly. 11:00:53 PM Jamaros: It will not grow this turn and instead spits at Quill and Creed. I need both of you to make dex saves. 11:01:17 PM Quill: ((15)) 11:01:28 PM Creed: (( 16 )) 11:02:10 PM Jamaros: You both succeed and take half damage as the caustic spit lands right by you. 11:02:19 PM Quill: (ewwww.)) 11:02:31 PM Jamaros: Which comes to one point of damage each. 11:02:37 PM Creed: ( grooosss ) 11:02:42 PM Jamaros: You are also not blinded or thrown. 11:02:54 PM Creed: (( excellent )) 11:03:03 PM Creed: (( I’d rather not be blinded by snot thankssss )) 11:03:33 PM Anna: not snot. You don't want to know what it is. 11:03:33 PM Jamaros: Quill. 11:03:45 PM Creed: (( ewwwwwww )) 11:04:33 PM *** Quill will blast it again. *** 11:04:47 PM Jamaros: Roll it. 11:05:37 PM Quill: ((God. 8.)) 11:05:39 PM Jamaros: You just barely miss it. 11:05:47 PM Jamaros: The blast goes wide. 11:05:52 PM Quill: ((That's all I got.)) 11:06:01 PM Creed: (( no more magics? )) 11:06:10 PM Quill: ((Well, this turn.)) 11:06:11 PM Anna: it look more gibbery, or more mouthy? 11:06:27 PM Creed: (( does quill have archery stuffs? )) 11:06:40 PM Quill: ((Nope.)) 11:06:46 PM Creed: (( damn )) 11:06:54 PM Jamaros: Ok. Back to the top. 11:07:16 PM Jamaros: Anna roll WIS. 11:07:25 PM Jamaros: Oh, wait, first, roll moonbeam. 11:07:32 PM Anna: wasn't it still in the moonbeam? 11:07:57 PM Jamaros: He failed and takes full dam. 11:08:03 PM Creed: oh nooo... 11:08:10 PM Anna: nat 1. 11:08:12 PM Creed: (( sings the doom song )) 11:08:24 PM Jamaros: You fail and in your madness, you are unable to do anything. 11:08:31 PM Jamaros: Now, Creed. 11:08:44 PM Creed: (Time for experiments) 11:08:52 PM *** Anna claws at her snout again, GROOOOARing in confusion. *** 11:09:16 PM Creed: Creed will attempt to let the charge of the shocking grasp into the blade, touching the metal bit first, as she throws it at the abomination. 11:10:03 PM Jamaros: Make two checks. An arcana and a dex at disadvantage. 11:10:20 PM Jamaros: Actually, just the arcana, make the attack at dis. 11:10:22 PM Creed: (( god damnit )) 11:10:24 PM Jamaros: So, just take the 9. 11:10:51 PM Creed: does the 9 even hit? 11:11:01 PM Jamaros: It would. 11:11:09 PM Jamaros: But...the lightning doesn't shoot out the blade. 11:11:15 PM Creed: okay so 6 damage 11:11:25 PM Jamaros: Did you throw the blade? 11:11:29 PM Creed: Yes. 11:12:00 PM Jamaros: Ok, new attack. 11:12:13 PM Creed: new attack? 11:12:28 PM Jamaros: ...actually, no...sorry, you were doing a lot of stuff. 11:12:42 PM Jamaros: So, you threw the dagger, trying to get the lightning to go with it? 11:13:02 PM Creed: yeah sorry, I was using the precharged shocking grasp with a thrown dagger, in an attempt for the shocking grasp to transfer. 11:13:05 PM Anna: worry. You've got two crazinesses going at the same time 11:13:16 PM Jamaros: Ok, roll sneak attack dam, since Anna's there. 11:13:38 PM Creed: (( 11 total then )) 11:14:03 PM Jamaros: Ok, the dagger flings in and hits the creature. It then sinks into the putty like body and vanishes. 11:14:10 PM Jamaros: You don't think you'll be getting it back. 11:14:28 PM Creed: Creed is fine with that, it was just one she picked up from a blacksmith. Very cheap. 11:14:39 PM Jamaros: Now, the mouther goes. 11:15:35 PM Jamaros: The mouther does not get its spit back, and does not make either of its attacks on Anna. 11:15:41 PM Jamaros: The mouther sucks. 11:15:44 PM Jamaros: Go Quill. 11:15:52 PM Anna: also gibbers 11:16:29 PM Jamaros: It does. It still gibbers, and you are still mad. 11:17:12 PM Anna: both senses of the word! 11:17:34 PM Jamaros: Oh, wait, moon beam. 11:17:39 PM Jamaros: Anna, roll moonbeam. 11:17:41 PM *** Quill makes a face, and forgoes Eldritch Blast to cast Sacred Flame, which does not require me to make a roll to hit. *** 11:18:28 PM Jamaros: It does make its save and takes half damage from moonbeam. Quill, what does it roll for sacred flame? 11:19:26 PM Quill: It hast to make a DC 14 Dex save. 11:20:28 PM Jamaros: It fails, roll damage. 11:21:05 PM Quill: ((8 total.)) 11:21:17 PM Jamaros: He's not down yet, but he looks super rough. 11:21:46 PM | Edited 11:22:24 PM Quill: That’s all I got.)) 11:22:19 PM Jamaros: It's at this point that two erinyes fly in and will attack next turn. 11:22:26 PM Jamaros: Back to the top, Anna, roll wis. 11:23:00 PM Creed: yiss 11:23:29 PM Jamaros: You break the madness, do what you want. 11:24:27 PM *** Anna lets out a ferocious roar and continues to try to rend the Horror. *** 11:24:36 PM Jamaros: Roll it. 11:24:46 PM Jamaros: Both hit, roll damage. 11:25:24 PM Anna: total 11:25:37 PM Creed: (( jesus )) 11:25:38 PM Jamaros: You rip the thing to shreds, and the shreds to shreds. 11:25:42 PM Jamaros: It is the dead. 11:25:53 PM Jamaros: A pile of blood, goop and bile. 11:25:55 PM Creed: Creed looks at the Erinyes. 11:26:08 PM *** Anna looks back to the party, then spits out a chunk of the thing. *** 11:26:18 PM Quill: You okay, Anna? That can't have tasted good. 11:26:32 PM Anna: rwurrrrrrr... 11:26:53 PM Jamaros: The goop begins to slip back into the circle, which is now emitting a black light. 11:27:11 PM Creed: Is the knife left where the goop used to be? 11:27:19 PM | Edited 11:27:56 PM Creed: knifedagger 11:27:23 PM Creed: daggerknife 11:27:29 PM *** Anna doesn't look happy about it. She is probably knee-deep in viscera, right now. If she were a real bear, she'd never get the smell out. *** 11:27:41 PM Jamaros: It is. It is covered in crap, but you can retrieve it. 11:27:49 PM Creed: Eugh. 11:27:55 PM Creed: She'll wait for now. 11:28:04 PM *** Anna bristles at the circle. "RRRRRRRRRR!" *** 11:28:10 PM Creed: Instead she'll draw her shortsword, so one dagger and one shortsword. 11:28:55 PM *** Quill asks creed. "Can you sense anything about that ominous black glow?" *** 11:28:57 PM Creed: "I swear if this thing reforms into Taeral's body." 11:29:10 PM *** Creed eyes flash their flash *** 11:29:54 PM | Edited 11:30:25 PM Creed: "It's....really black." 11:30:11 PM Creed: "Disgustingly black, actually." 11:30:37 PM Quill: Far Realms black? 11:30:52 PM Creed: "Pure black magic black." 11:32:03 PM Quill: So you're saying that the hellmouth is not in fact safely dormant. BIG SURPRISE. 11:32:21 PM Anna: is 6. Could I roll History to see if I've seen this before? 11:32:24 PM Creed: "I told William to bring in clerics to cleanse the place, god damnit." 11:33:11 PM *** Creed is talking to the Erinyes, semi-frantically *** 11:34:27 PM *** Quill looks at the remains of the mouther. *** 11:35:23 PM Creed: Creed turns to Quill and hands him the red egg. "Hold onto this for me for a bit, do not let it out of your grasp until it's back into mine." 11:35:28 PM Jamaros: The two Erinyes shrug. 11:35:40 PM Quill: Why, what are you planning? 11:35:44 PM *** Quill takes the egg. *** 11:36:10 PM *** Creed runs up to the circle and jabs at the symbol on the floor, from the corner *** 11:36:33 PM *** Anna is growling and backing away. Whatever this is, she doesn't like it! *** 11:37:01 PM *** Quill moves up to stand beside Anna. *** 11:37:08 PM Jamaros: Poof. Creed vanishes. 11:37:26 PM Creed: (( did she manage to get the crack in the symbol? )) 11:37:44 PM Quill: ...vcizthz. 11:37:56 PM *** Quill swears in Drow. *** 11:38:01 PM *** Quill looks at Anna. *** 11:39:07 PM *** Anna looks back, about as shocked as a bear can be. *** 11:39:13 PM *** Quill walks up to the circle. *** 11:39:25 PM Jamaros: Holy shit, it's almost midnight. 11:39:41 PM Creed: don't you dare 11:39:53 PM Jamaros: :) 11:40:02 PM Anna: still didn't get an answer on whether I can roll history 11:40:23 PM Jamaros: ((Sure, roll history)) 11:41:05 PM Anna: probably not enough, unless I've seen this before. 11:42:14 PM Jamaros: You guys know nothing. 11:44:28 PM Anna: of course I get a pthbbt when something important like this comes up. 11:44:43 PM Quill: Couldn’t even bloody wait until the TWO Wizards we hang out with are here? 11:45:06 PM *** Quill is looking at Anna. "TWO!" *** 11:45:46 PM *** Anna becomes humanoid again. *** 11:46:38 PM Quill: Should we follow? 11:46:48 PM *** Josie wanders in, looking extremely cranky. *** 11:46:51 PM Josie: Now what? 11:46:53 PM Quill: She might be getting Gibbering Mouthed as we speak. 11:46:54 PM Anna: I don't know! AAAAAARGH! 11:47:01 PM Quill: Oh, he Hellmouth is open and Creed walked in. 11:47:03 PM Josie: AARRGH! 11:47:16 PM *** Quill points to the glowing symbol. *** 11:47:18 PM *** Josie jumps half out of her skin there for a moment. *** 11:47:38 PM Josie: Oh, you startled me. .... you didn't pour blood on it, did you? 11:47:45 PM *** Josie peers, and holds Taeral up to it so he can too. *** 11:48:19 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "GOOD FUCKING LORDS! WHAT IN THE--HOW--WHY?!?" 11:48:20 PM Anna: No, a VOID-ACCURSED PILE OF MISBEGOTTEN FLESH MELTED ON IT. 11:48:21 PM Quill: No, it was that way when we got here. There was a Mouthing Gibberer, which we killed and then the evil black glow, and then Creed walked into--wherever. 11:48:46 PM Josie: Oh. 11:48:52 PM Josie: Well, maybe she went to hell. 11:48:54 PM Quill: Wizards! What is it? 11:49:01 PM *** Quill asks Taeral and Rune. *** 11:49:02 PM Josie: I mean, she wanted to go there anyway. 11:49:08 PM *** Josie peers. *** 11:49:20 PM Anna: I've wracked my mechanical brain, and I've got NOTHING. 11:49:29 PM Josie: ((15 | 24 Arcana.)) 11:49:37 PM Anna: Although, I guess that is to be expected. 11:49:58 PM *** Quill looks at the Erinyes. "What did she say to you?" *** 11:50:05 PM Josie: .... 11:51:02 PM Josie: Well, it's... not hell. 11:51:12 PM Josie: She's gone to death. 11:51:27 PM Anna: What? 11:51:58 PM Josie: Death. 11:52:18 PM Anna: Can we get her back from there, or is she, well, dead? 11:52:20 PM Josie: Death's domain. The land belonging to Death. The plane. 11:53:00 PM Quill: Ohhhhhh. 11:53:01 PM Josie: I don't know. Taeral, what do you think? I don't know anything about this sort of thing. 11:53:29 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Well...we could...um..." 11:53:52 PM Josie: By the way, Hank made a deal with the horrifically powerful Marquis that will probably, given our luck, put William in a coma and allow the borders between the planes to rupture. But that's pure speculation on my part. And pessimism, there's a lot of pessimism there too. 11:53:53 PM Anna: Are there any environmental hazards to be aware of? 11:54:17 PM *** Quill blinks. "HE WHAT." *** 11:54:18 PM Anna: WHAT. 11:54:23 PM Josie: Next time people want to split up and I say "let's not do that" can we please not do that. 11:54:28 PM Anna: WHAT THE WHAT. 11:54:50 PM Quill: I didn't think we were splitting up until I got off the carriage and saw you guys driving off. 11:55:07 PM Josie: We got to the corpse place. We checked for bodies. There weren't any. There was a pile of leaves instead. One of the leaves had eyes and started to talk to us. It was an asshole. 11:55:07 PM Anna: celestial WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS STILL HOLY IN THIS WORLD??? 11:56:05 PM Josie: Then it blew us out of the room into a void which may or may not have been illusion and it offered a deal that we had to tell William a single word and then we'd be fine and he'd try to find Hank's dad for us. And Hank agreed to do it and now he's got a mark on the back of his neck that might be a geas. 11:56:26 PM Josie: And I TOLD HIM NOT TO DO IT BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, OH NO WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO THE ACTUAL WIZARD. 11:56:33 PM Creed: (( and now hank is guts from berserk )) 11:57:08 PM Josie: And the void was probably just an illusion anyway. 11:57:30 PM Quill: Most likely. 11:57:50 PM Josie: And you just know it's not just a word, and the word is a word that sounds like something to make the seasons go on to the next and with our luck it's part of a spell that'll set William's tree to the next season so that he goes dormant and nobody will be here to plug the holes anymore. 11:58:03 PM Josie: ... but that's just a theory. 11:58:06 PM Quill: Okay. We should go after Creed before she comes back having adopted three medium sized Grim Reapers. 11:58:17 PM Josie: I don't want any Grim Reapers. 11:58:22 PM Quill: Then we come back and berate Hank. 11:58:35 PM Anna: Hold on. 11:58:36 PM Josie: ... a hellhound might be all right if we can train it not to widdle fire on the carpet. 11:58:37 PM Jamaros: Poof. Creed's back. 11:59:03 PM Anna: WAIT WHAT 11:59:14 PM Josie: Is everyone daft? 11:59:20 PM Creed: "Well that was a unique interaction." 11:59:33 PM Creed: "Oh, hi Rune. When did you get here?"